chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Partner
Category:Season 5 Briefing On a beautiful quiet late Sunday morning when a couple of ex-convicted felons Hogan and Dewayne decide to steal a brand new Cadillac Seville that belongs to an elderly architect Earl Sorenson who decides to take law into his own hands, eventually causing a serious car accident, and Grossie accidentally breaks his jaw after wiping out on his motorcycle. Earl now has a slight concussion, he refuses to cooperate with a sobriety test in which is often given to drunk drivers, and he attempts to commit aggravated assault by trying to slam the car door of his wife's Gran Torino into Jon's crotch. Jon finally loses his patients by trying to arrest Earl for aggravated assault, and Bonnie manages to intervene between the both of them by stepping into the situation in order to explain to him about people with disabilities. Earl now wants to make a complaint against Jon for police brutality, false arrest, and not listening to him about his recently stolen Cadillac. Ponch decides to date Earl's beautiful social worker Kim Travis, he eventually get involved with managing people with medical problems, he manages to solve the case for the auto theft division, and he gets new equipment brought into the CHP in order to help people with disabilities. Report On a beautiful quiet late Sunday morning in which a scenic route eventually leads to the suburb of Washington Culver where a couple of ex-convicted felons Hogan and Dewayne are driving around in a un-maintain Edsel Ranger that was recently abandon by a different owner, they finally managed to find a beautiful brand new Cadillac Seville that was recently purchased by an elderly married couple Earl and Margaret Sorenson, and happens to be parked on a driveway in front of garage. Dewayne finally agrees do the job, he gets out of the Edsel in order to start walking over towards the driveway, he successfully manages to pick the passengers side door lock open on the Cadillac, he is actually unaware that Earl has gone outside while carrying a glass of brandy, including a tray of hamburgers in order to start preparing them on a charcoal barbecue grill, and Hogan is actually keeping a lookout for the owner. Dewayne finally finishes hotwiring the Cadillac underneath the dashboard, he starts to driveaway when Earl is drinking a glass of brandy while starting to prepare to barbecue grill, and catches him stealing his Cadillac right off the driveway. Earl refuses to call the police, he now decides take the law into his own hands by going into his own garage in order to get his wife's Gran Torino, and he manages to chase down the suspects Hogan and Dewayne through the residential streets until going through a residential intersection. Grossie is now coming out of doughnut shop finishing up his coffee, he witnesses Earl breaking the law by trying to chase down suspects Hogan and Dewayne over stealing a Cadillac, he finishes throwing his trash away, he finally gets on his motorcycle in order to start a high speed pursuit of a Gran Torino, and he calls into the dispatcher for backup units while keeping up with their elderly suspect until Dewayne accidentally causes a multiple car collision in a residential intersection while driving a recently stolen Cadillac. Earl manages to avoid getting into the collision by slamming on the brakes of his wife's Torino, Grossie is now grinding his teeth, while he accidentally wipes his motorcycle completely out on the ground, he accidentally fractures his jaw while rolling over onto his face, while breaking his aviator sunglasses, and he completely passes out in the process of being killed on a busy highway. because he isn't very fond of cops since his eldest son was shot to death about six years ago, he witnesses and there unaware that is the hamburgers for their afternoon is actually unaware of his other medical problems, he Dewayne his his , including Hogan driving away in an Edsel, he ended up loosing his hearing permanently in a accidental explosion at a construction site about eighteen years ago, and he . Earl , he get's into 1974 Ford in two tone green, and SilentPartner001.jpg SilentPartner002.jpg SilentPartner003.jpg SilentPartner004.jpg SilentPartner005.jpg SilentPartner006.jpg Notes * Royce D. Applegate (DeWayne) previously appeared as Roger in Ponch's Angels in season 4. * DeWayne steals the Nissan from opposite the Mann's Chinese Theatre is actually located at 6925 Hollywood Blvd, Hollywood, CA 90028, it later changed it's named to TCL Chinese Theatre, he dumps it nearby parking lot of Holiday Inn is actually located at 1770 Orchid Ave, Hollywood, CA 90028, and the building is now the Hollywood VIP Hotel. * The parking lot, the Pacific Federal building, and a couple of the roads seen in this episode have now been subsumed by the Hollywood and Highland shopping center. * The garage that repaired the Edsel was across the road from Rafi Automotive in Culver City. Rafi Automotive is now listed a block away and a business called Jack's Automotive is in its place. * The final chase ends up at the San Fernando Valley Generating Station. It also appeared at the end of the Dukes of Hazzard episode 'Close Call for Daisy'. View in Google Maps * The Sorenson's house is actually located at 10406 Park Avenue, Washington, Culver City, California 90232, and garage is located on the corner of Motor Avenue. The house, including the garage, and the original octagon garage door windows still exists today. The house was originally had an all white exterior at the time of filming of episode back in early October of 1981. The house actually had a partial makeover back in 2011 in which had included the gutters, doors, and awnings were actually repainted in hunter green. The houses actually had a complete makeover back in 2015 in which had included the siding actually being repainted in light blue, including the window trim, doors, awnings, top porch roof molding actually repainted in dark blue, the railings on the front porch remained white, and the gutters were actually replaced by a professional. * Grossie is seen coming out a convenience store while eating a powder sugar doughnut, drinking a cup of coffee, the business is actually called Mini Mart & Liquor is located at 4273 Overland Avenue, Culver City, CA 90230, and happens to be about five minutes away from Chippendales in which is actually located at 3739 Overland Avenue, Palms, Los Angeles, CA 90034. * Earl Sorenson starts taking the law into his own hands by chasing Hogan and Dewayne in which actually starts from 10406 Park Ave, Culver City, CA 90232, the pursuit go until you manage to hit the intersection of Overland Avenue/Braddock Drive, Culver City, CA 90230, and happens to be about two minutes away. * Grossie starts pursuing Earl Sorenson at the intersection of Overland Avenue/Braddock Drive, Culver City, CA 90230, the pursuit manages to end at the intersection of Culver Boulevard/Huron Avenue, and happens to be about three minutes away. * The house at the intersection is actually located at 10998 Culver Blvd, Culver City, CA 90232. Mistakes * Grossie accidentally calls in the intersection of Overland Drive/Braddock Drive as Shepola/Jefferson. Quotes Codes Used * 11-24 - Abandoned Vehicle * 215 - Carjacking * 459 - Burglary * 487 - Grand Theft * 23103 - Reckless Driving * 10-20 - Location * 11-25 - Traffic Hazard * 502 - Dunk Driver (Deuce) * 5150 - Emotionally Disturbed Person * 11-31 - Calling for Help * 11-41 - Ambulance Required * 11-42 - Paramedics Required * 11-78 - Ambulance Enroute * 11-79 - Paramedics Enroute * 11-80 - Accident, Serious Injury * 11-84 - Direct Traffic * 11-85 - Tow Truck Required * 11-26 - Disable Vehicle * 10-4 - Acknowledgment Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Michael Dorn: Turner * Paul Linke: Grossman * Lou Wagner: Harlen Arliss * Randi Oakes: Bonnie Clark Others * William Boyett: Hogan (as Bill Boyett) * Royce D. Applegate: DeWayne * Dawn Jeffory: Kim Travis * Saul Brandt: Earl Sorenson * Arthur Malet: Junkman at Valley Auto Parts * John Hostetter: Manager at Rafi's Automotive Center * Frances Ripplinger: Margaret Sorenson * Johnny Crear: Rolls Royce Owner * Stuart Mabray: Conrad's Auto Service Truck Driver Category:Season 5